


The multiverse is generally chaotic. Especially when it comes to Sanses because of course

by Cnmnsmoress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is confused, Blue knows More Than He Lets On, Boutta make a book out of them just you fucking wait-, Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, Cross Dust and Axe is just vibing, Dream is mad at first and then smug later on, Error gets annoyed easily, Error is somewhere i the Anti void, FGOD Error, Fanfic about Dream and Nightmare, Fgod Ink, Fic is filled with headcannons, First fic posted on AO3 so I’m not sure if I’m doing things right, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of creation Inktale Sans, I have this headcannon that Dust is a very sensible reasonable person when he’s sleepy as fuck, I try to be funny, Ink is a gremlin, Ink is amused, Ink is annoying, Joke Fic, Killer is confused, Killer is worried, More fics to probably come, Multiverse, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare is just done, Nightmare is smug at first and then mad later on, Nightmares gremlin edgy childrentm, No incest here tho, Oh yeah oc’s are gonna be included, Other, Short Story, Slight shipping but u have to squint, Someone in the bad sanses accidentally commits kitchen fire, Star sanses and Bad guy sanses don’t fight that much, Underswap Sans, Undertale AU’s, Undertale Multiverse, and also hold a magnifying glass while doing so, au sanses - Freeform, because how could I not???, but fail, dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, it’s so much fun to add these tags, killer is just chaotic no matter what, maybe a telescope aswell, might write angst but Im bad with that, probably playing with his puppets, they still don’t know who did it, they’ve been fighting for centuries and their hate for each other kind of died down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnmnsmoress/pseuds/Cnmnsmoress
Summary: A story filled with romance, blood, lust, and ACTION!!!That is a complete joke, welcome to my crack fic where everyone is either confused, sad, chaotic or maybe all three at once.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

”Um, Dream? It seems like your brother has sent you a dead branch??” Said Blue, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he stared at the dead branch.

Dream turned to look up from his table and glares at the damned branch.

He stood up from his chair and picked the branch right out of Blue’s hand ( gently of course ) 

”Little shit. Oh my fucking God I’m sending the apples”

Blue didn’t know what the fuck that meant but whatever it is it’s bad

Deep inside a dark castle located in an abandoned AU cackled Nightmare. He was currently inside the peace of his office. The one place that his boys knew to not mess with.

Oh, how he wished that he could see his brother’s reaction to his wonderful gift.

The floor beneath him slightly shook. Oh God, what were his boys up to again?

”Oooh! Are these red apples supposed to be some kind of gift of peace?” Asked Ink staring at the apples that we’re currently being placed delicately inside a basket.

Dream grinned something totally out of character for him.

Ink tilted his head, Dream grinning evilly? Impossible! Oh my, this is gonna be fun!

Knock, knock, knock!

Nightmare raised an eyebrow ”Come in” he announced

The door opened and revealed Killer holding a. . . Basket?

Nightmare grew confused and it seemed like Killer was just as confused as him.

Killer went up to Nightmares desk before plopping down the basket filled with. . . Red apples

Nightmare quickly excused Killer out of the room  
( Killer remained confused for the entirety of the day )

He grabbed the basket of apples and shoved it into a Horrortale AU.

THE LITTLE SHIT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a headcannon of Nightmare hating on red apples so why the fuck not
> 
> Also if ur confused about the dead branch then it’s because Dream and Nightmare’s mother is a tree-


	2. Ink likes to annoy the fuck out of Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink annoys Error. That’s it

”Hey there!”

”OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST-”

Error stared at Ink, feeling annoyed. Can’t the squid just leave him alone for a day?

”But Error! Weren't you just complaining about the lack of Ink???”

”shUt uP”

”Oooooh, what’re the voices telling you?” Asked Ink his eye lights turning into a red question mark and an orange circle in the other eye

The destroyer glared at Ink ”None of your business-”

”Aww but why? I wanna hear what they’re telling you!!” 

”Once again it’s none of your business!!-”

”Are you making dolls?!?” Ink went closer to Error, too close.

Error quickly shoved Ink away “Stop cutting me off and there’s such a thing as personal sPAcE-“

“What Sans is that??? Oh! I know! It’s Candytale sans right??”

Ink was quickly covered in blue strings and was thrown out of the void.

”StupId fUcKing sQuiD!!!”

Other than the fact that Ink wasn’t there anymore, Error was quite frankly more glad at the fact that Ink didn’t see the puppet of him right behind Error.


	3. Killer is energetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is energetic. That’s it, oh yeah ghost hunting happens aswell

The hallways of Nightmares castle stretched far and wide. If you were new to the castle you’d directly get lost in the seemingly endless hallways.

Thankfully Dust had been living there for years so this wasn’t the case.

It was 3 am and he didn't feel like sleeping, tho even if he tried he’s sure he wouldn't be able to do so in the first place.

So this idiot decided to go ”ghost hunting”

Ghosts existed, I mean Paps was living proof

Heh, ”living”

”WAZAP”

Suddenly Dust was facing an energetic Killer, oh God what the actual fuck?

”Where did you come from?”

”Teleportation is a wonderful skill” Proclaimed Killer, Dust was confused about why the hell Killer was so energetic when it was 3 am.   
”Anyways, what ya doing? Oh is it ghost hunting?? Holy shit dude, can I help?” 

”Ok, ”- Dust slightly pushed Killer away from him, just enough for him to not enter his personal space -” Why are you so energetic at such an ungodly hour”

Killer stared at him confused ”What time is It?”

”3:18 a.m”

”Oh, well no wonder you look so grumpy! Usually, you're the annoying one”

”Excuse me-”

”I just mixed a bunch of Gatorade and then drank the whole thing”

Dust stared at Killer in horror

Killer stared at Dust in amusement, the thought that Dust seemed to turn into a reasonable monster at this hour was funny. Usually, Dust would’ve encouraged Killer to drink more

”Anyways let’s go ghost hunting!” Said Killer before grabbing Dust’s arm and running off into the hallway.

Unaware of the person staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno wtf I’m doing. Oh yeah, English isn’t my first language so if you see any wrong grammar or mistakes pls tell me


	4. Nightmares edgy gremlin children commit arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all in the title

“I LEAVE FOR 5 MINUTES AND THE KITCHEN IS ALREADY ON FIRE!-“

“Well, hello there Nighty!” Greeted Killer, looking unaware of the situation going on.

You’d think he’d atleast look panicked since he’s standing right in the middle of the kitchen.

Error is standing in the sidelines looking completely done.

Havoc is laughing his ass off. 

And Axe is trying to make s’mores.

Where did he go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is short af don’t kill me also also Havoc is Dust but I just changed his name cuz Havoc sounds cooler rather than dust-


	5. Ink the forced god of creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cnmn tries to write angst and fails miserable. Ocs are mentioned in this chapter. Lilac, Bloom and Boss are my characters

Ink stared at the crumbling world, he and Error had gotten into another fight.

( what like the 5th time this week? And it's only a tuesday! )

This time Error had won and continued to destroy the AU.

In Inks defence Nightmares gang was there with Error.

He had to remind himself that Dream and Blue wouldn’t come to his aid ever again.

He didn’t even know why he bothered on protecting these AU’s. . . Oh wait nevermind he does, Fate would murder him

“Let Error s u f f e r, it’s already hard enough to do his job why not make it harder with you interrupting him!” Was what Fate exactly told Ink.

The painter quickly created a new portal before he’d be destroyed with the AU.

Not like he’d die anyways. . .

—————————————

Ink awaited patiently in the doodle sphere, for a soulless being he was feeling quite. . . tense.

But could you blame him? Fate was gonna resume to her tasks as his “mother” and continue to force him to create m o r e.

His life had worsened once Error had confessed that he too was a forced god.

Dream and Blue had realized their mistakes and a month later. . .

The parties had befriended each other, tho they were still a bit wary around each other ( especially Nightmare ), but they were making progress.

Ink was surprised Fate didn’t do anything to Error, tho he did remember her wishing Destiny death so maybe it had to do something with Destiny protecting Error.

But he had no protector, no’r any friends infact.

Dream and Blue often tried to confront Ink whenever the painter was outside the doodle sphere.

“Please stop creating Ink! There’s a balance in this multiverse! You’re endangering the lives of millions!”

Ink will never forget the disappointed looks given to him by Dream and Blue. . .

“You’re endangering the lives of millions!”

Dreams words echoed in Inks head.

Ink didn’t know why Fate was doing this in the first place, if she wanted this Multiverse to be destroyed she could’ve simply annihilate it with ease.

“Ink, I think you know why I avoid doing that” A smooth silky voice said.

Fate’s here.

Ink turned his head around to face Fate, it wasn’t very often that she’d actually visit him. Usually she would’ve stayed in her little palace and talk to him using her magic.

But today must’ve been special.

“Also Inky it breaks my heart to know that you thought I’d want to destroy this universe” 

“Then. . . Why force me to do this?” Ink made sure to not drink any of his vials once he’d meet Fate, it made him feel so very empty but hey, he’d feel zero fear.

“Because! Error suffers more~ that asshole has made my life harder than it already is!”

Ink wonders how her life could be so “hard”

“Stupid bitches like Lilac and Bloom now have to come check up on me to make sure I’m not using Destiny’s child” She ranted

Huh, Fate mentioned Lilac and Bloom alot. She also talks about a guy named Boss. Tho it was rare that she’d shit talk Boss.

Ink would think that Fate had some kind of liking to him but apparently Boss is v e r y powerful.

Powerful enough to withstand the mere presence of an actual CREATOR. Not just any creator like him! He’s heard from Fate that those creators were the ELITE kind, the ones who made Destiny and Fate.

He wonders if this Boss guy has ever met his creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the concept of Ink being a forced god alongside with Error. I can barely find fanfics that have Ink being forced into creating aswell. ALSO I don’t proofread my fanfics lmao so if you see any mistakes plz inform me!


	6. Fate and the two sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when Lilac and Bloom have to do a check up on Fate.

“Fate it ain’t our fault that you and your grubby hands decided to mess around with Destiny’s suppoused child” Said Lilac, glaring at Fate.

“Why you foolish giRL-“

“wHAT Lilac means to say is that we’re just doing our jobs!” Interrupted Bloom, pushing Lilac behind her.

Lilac stared at Bloom with disbelief and annoyance.

“Are you seriously letting this bitch-“

“ShhHhhh!!!” 

Lilac kept quiet but continued to glare at her older sister Bloom.

She may or may not have stuck her tounge out at Fate but we’ll be ignoring that.

Their voices echoed loudly around Fates castle.

Everytime they do a check up on Fate to see if she wasn’t messing around it’d always end up like t h i s just filled with arguing.

“Fate, if you want to complain then I’d suggest you to talk to Boss. Me and my sister are simply following orders from him”

The room went dead silent at Blooms suggestion.

Lilac grinned, heh, Bloom knew what she was doing.

“N-Nevermind!” Huffed Fate before leaving the living room.

“You do know that little ‘suggestion’ of yours will be useless in the future right?”

Bloom looked at Lilac amused “You act as if it’s a threat”

“We both know that it is” Smirked Lilac

Both sisters laughed at that.

After that they teleported outta that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what Lilac and Bloom looks like I highly suggest checking my insta! @Cnmnsmores is my username :DD


	7. Ink, the forced god of creation part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate cared about Ink at the start, there’s a reason on why she stole Error away from Destiny.
> 
> Tho slowly over time she had been more harsh on Ink, forcing him to create m o r e. 
> 
> I wonder why?

Dream paced around the living room of his brothers castle in worry and disappointment.

Why you may ask? Well you see, ever since they officially had a truce between Nightmares gang, Ink was STILL creating.

Even more so than the usual. Error had been working his ass of just to make sure the multiverse wouldn’t crumble.

Dream and Blue had never liked killing innocents but they still wanted to help, which is why they had Red, Edge, Razz and the other fell versions help out Error and the Nightmares. 

The guardian wondered if Ink had a reason on WHY he was doing this in the first place. . . He thought Inks whole ordeal was to “protect” the multiverse.

Or was he just evil? He is soulless, the painter solely relied on his vials, what if. . . What if Ink hasn’t been drinking them? There was no reason for Ink to do this.

Dream refused to accept the fact that his long time best friend had been evil the whole time.

“Dream!!!” Said guardian jumped, a bit surprised.

Oh it’s Blue

“Nightmare has sent message! He said that they would be close to going home now” Said Blue, beaming at Dream.

Dream gave him a gentle smile “That’s great!”

Blue nodded at him but then tilted his head “So, tell me friend, why were you pacing around in circle? You looked oh so worried!” 

The guardian looked panicked at that, which Blue noticed but didn’t mention it.

“Oh I was just. . . Thinking some things” 

“Weeeeeell, what things?”

Dream looked even more panicked, Blue admits that this wasn’t a first time for Dream to look THIS panicked.

Little did Dream know that he was an incredibly bad liar when caught off guard. Usually Ink would’ve came to Dreams rescue.

And then they’d all laugh it all off

Blue missed Ink

“Dinner! Yeah dinner, lets have tacos” Dream blurted out, his tone having a forced cheerfulness to it.

Blue had to restrain himself from outright laughing at that “Oooo! Yes! I shall help you make the tacos friend!”

A loud knock echoed. 

Which caught Blue’s and Dreams attention.

The Nightmares must’ve arrived.

———————————-

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh” Ink groaned, he facepalmed himself with a pillow that was conveniently placed on his table.

Wait since when did he have that on his table? Oh wait nevermind he remembers now.

He was in his bedroom/workshop, tho Ink liked to call it a workshop since it mostly consisted of huge canvases, brushes, and other art materials.

Not to mention the room was littered with L O T S of papers. 

And his bed was just a cushion plopped on the ground with a ridiculous amount of pillows.

What? He couldn’t be bothered to place an actual bed.

Alright we’re going off topic here, this is why I’m bad with narration in stories-

“I’m gonna be having to create a copy I guess. . .” Fate never liked it when Ink created a copy. Ink didn’t know WHY, he thought her goal was to just inconvenience Error but what did he know?

Gods were confusing.

Wow! He is such a hypocrite but he’ll ignore that.

At this time Dream would’ve scolded Ink for staying up so late.

He missed living with him.

Ink WISHED that he could’ve just spill all of the things he’s going through to Dream.

He wants to tell Dream that he isn’t the villain in this story! 

Wait. . . Whats- what’s stopping Ink from doing so?

Afterall

He doesn’t want Dream to abandon him.

Buthealreadydidbuthealreadydidbuthealreadydid-

Oof, this was too much sadness for him. He might aswell just drink some of his yellow paint.

Ink stood up from his table to get his leather sash containing all his precious paint vials.

Last he remembered he threw it on his “bed” along with Broomie.

It- it wasn’t there?

The sash was nowhere to be found on his bed but broomie is still there.

Maybe it got burried under his pillows?

After hours of searching, Ink concluded that his sash was NOWHERE to be found.

The painter was pretty sure he was supposed to feel panic.

But he didn’t feel anything. . .

Only numbness.

———————————-

Fate giggled at the sight, she closed her portal and stared at Inks sash for a few seconds. . .

She threw it across her bedroom.

Now Inks feelings won’t interfere with her work. 

You might see this as a cruel thing to do, but she see’s this as an act of mercy for Ink.

He won’t have to bother with emotions now.

He wouldn’t have to feel fear for losing his friends.

Now of course Fate acknowledged the fact that Ink might defy her considering he would feel zero emotions but she can work that out.

A mistake she had made with Error is that she had inflicted physical pain to him.

Which, lead to Boss finding out.

Now the goddess was already aware that she was going to be removed of her position and be turned into a MORTAL.

Boss was and still is a paranoid god, even if he was in the highest position of power ( Well if you aren’t counting creators ) 

And Fate understood that Boss would be screwed over by the higher beings if the undertale multiverse #5 would crumble.

Even if it wasn’t Boss’ fault.

Which is why Fates goal is to destroy Undertale #5 

She’ll have to use Ink as a puppet to do so, Boss and the o t h e r s would directly notice.

But if she’s going down, she might aswell take Boss with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU WANT MORE EXPLANATION ON HOW MY OCS WORK PLZ READ THIS  
> ————————-  
> So uh you might be wondering on why tf bringing Ink emotional pain not attract Boss’ attention? Well Boss and the others only care if an IMPORTANT character from a universe is being hurt physically by an outside force.
> 
> If an important character can’t do the shit they’re supposed to be doing in their universe because of an outside force then that would be interfering with the order of the universe.
> 
> Certain events are supposed to happen and if thats interrupted by an all powerful being THAT DOESN’T BELONG IN THAT UNIVERSE. Boss and co are ready to throw hands.
> 
> They really couldn’t care less if a character is being emotionally damaged by an outside god. As long as that character is still doing what they’re supposed to do then yay cool.
> 
> Tho if an outside god does inflict so much emotional pain to a character to the point where they just fucking give up then THEY’LL THROW HANDS.
> 
> This rule doesn’t apply to actual creators tho
> 
> Because of course it doesn’t
> 
> Also the “higher beings” or “the Creators” is the peeps in this fandom or in any fandom.
> 
> I myself an a creator.
> 
> Just as long as you have a character that belongs to any fandom then you are also an all powerful sadistic creator! Congrats I hope you’re proud of yourself.
> 
> If you have any more questions please let me know! English is also not my first language so I apologize if there’s some wrong grammar here and there.
> 
> Boss, Lilac and Bloom are my characters btw.
> 
> I’m excited to show you guys their other friends/coworkers xD
> 
> ALSO ALSO!
> 
> You might notice that theirs lots of Fate povs and I’m not really sorry about that lmfao-
> 
> Ik the story is supposed to be about Ink being a forced god but I feel like we need to add a little more character and perspective to Fate.
> 
> Rather than her just being some sadistic being who just loves to torture Ink and Error. 
> 
> I like to think that she DID care for Ink. And still does, but her want to take down Boss with her outweights her love for Ink, sadly.
> 
> Tho tbh it would be for the best if she was to be turned into a mortal since if none of this happened she would’ve continued to force Error to destroy and kill.
> 
> This Ink the forced god of creation isn’t planned like not one bit.
> 
> Although Boss, Lilac and Bloom were already planned out characters including their coworkers.
> 
> I’ve been working on them for like 2 years now lmfao.
> 
> If you’re interested on using Boss or Lilac and Bloom in your story please let me know! I’d be ridiculously happy xD also I’m maybe a tiiiiiinyyy bit overprotective of them but shhhhhh.
> 
> Check out my insta @cnmnsmoress if you want to know what Lilac and Bloom looks like 👀 I haven’t posted a drawing of Boss and the others yet BUT I have posted multiple ones with Lilac and Bloom.


End file.
